


Nocny Łowca

by Salianna



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Historia Markusa Addones'a, który pewnego pięknego dnia, w niewytłumaczalny sposób znajduje się na progu Instytutu w Nowym Jorku. Jace, Alec i Izzy postanawiają odkryć sekret nowego kolegi. Po sznurku do kłębka odkrywają wiele starych historii, o których nikt nie chce mówić... Pojawienie się nowej niewiadomej - Clary - niszczy ich możliwość na odkrycie pełni prawdy.





	1. Prolog

Mrok okrywał całe miasto. Trzech Nocnych Łowców powoli wracało do Instytutu z, kolejnego w tym tygodniu,  polowania. W mieście pojawiało się coraz więcej demonów. Nie wiedzieli dlaczego tek się dzieje, ale byli pewni, że już niedługo będą zmuszeni prosić o wsparcie Crave. 

Dwóch młodzieńców i jedna dziewczyna, tylko tylu wojowników posiadał Instytut w Nowym Jorku. Zbyt mało by ochronić całe miasto. Wszyscy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę, jednak walczyli dalej, nie zwracając uwagi na rany, by ocalić jak najwięcej istnień. 

Powoli zbliżali się do katedry, w której mieścił się Instytut gdy na schodach prowadzących do jej drzwi dostrzegli ciemny kształt. W pierwszej chwili zauważył go jedynie Jace i to on skoczył szybko przed swoje rodzeństwo z obnażonym mieczem. Spodziewał się ataku, gdy ten jednak nie nastąpił zaczął zbliżać się powoli, wciąż w pozycji obronnej, w stronę kształtu. Alec już od dawna miał naciągnięty łuk, gotowy wypuścić strzałę w istotę, gdy tylko spróbuje zaatakować. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Jace stał w odległości niecałego metra gdy zorientował się na co patrzy. 

Na schodach leżał młody chłopak. Jego pierś unosiła się równomiernie, a jego oczy były zamknięte. Jace odłożył miecz. Szybko podbiegł do chłopaka. W delikatnym świetle księżyca nie był w stanie dostrzec żadnych ran na jego ciele. 

\- Alec, jest ok. Jest nieprzytomny... 

Izzy podeszła do niego wyciągając z kieszeni magiczny kamień, którym oświetliła twarz chłopaka. Była delikatna, ale zarazem ostra - wyglądała na wykutą z marmuru, idealna. Miał delikatnie miodową skórę oraz kilka delikatnych blizn na szyi. Jedna z nich szczególnie zainteresowała dziewczynę. Przekręciła jego głowę w bok, by spojrzeć na jego kark. 

\- Jace... 

Powiedziała cicho wskazując mu to co zwróciło jej uwagę. Na szyi chłopaka ciągnęła się perfekcyjna blizna. Stara runa ukrywająca. 

Izzy i Jace wymienili ze sobą porozumiewające spojrzenia. Teraz już wiedzieli co chłopak tu robił. Szukał schronienia. 

\- Alec, pomóż mi go wnieść. 

Parabatai Jace'a nie odezwał się słowem. Zarzucił swój łuk na ramię po czym po prostu złapał nieprzytomnego chłopaka za nogi, pozwalając Jace'owi wziąć górę. W ten sposób zaczęli powoli zbliżać się do drzwi, otwartych już przez Izzy. 

Dziewczyna omiotła jeszcze spojrzeniem park przed Instytutem, nie zauważyła jednak nic podejrzanego... 

~~~*~~~

Młodzi Nocni Łowcy zanieśli chłopaka do sali szpitalnej gdzie Hodge zbadał go. Mężczyzna nie odniósł żadnych zewnętrznych obrażeń. 

Najbardziej niepokojącym dla mężczyzny w stanie znalezionego chłopaka był brak run. Jedyna jaką miał na sobie, runa ukrycia, była bardzo stara. Nie wiedział o co w tym chodzi. Liczył jednak, że po obudzeniu chłopak wszystko im wytłumaczy... 

~~~*~~~*~~~

Pierwsze promienie słońca oświetliły twarz śpiącego młodzieńca oraz siedzącego przy nim Alec'a. Nocny Łowca obserwował spokojną twarz nieznajomego. 

Za pierwszym razem gdy go ujrzał, oświetlonego przez kamień Izzy jego serce zabiło mocniej. Nigdy wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzyło, poza sytuacją z Jace'em. Delikatna siła ukryta w tej perfekcyjnej twarzy sprawiała, że nie mógł zaczerpnąć tchu. Czuł siłę która zmuszała go do bezustannego wpatrywania się w niego. Do szukania niedoskonałości. Do uczłowieczenia ideału, który obserwował. 

Alec czuł się jakby miał na nosie różowe okulary, nie chciał jednak wcale ich zdejmować. Nieznajomy pozwalał mu zapomnieć o uczuciu, które wypalało go wewnątrz. O jego niezdrowej miłości do Jace'a. 

Drzwi delikatnie zatrzeszczały gdy Jace otworzył je od zewnątrz. 

\- Odpocznij. Pilnowałeś go prawie całą noc, Alec. Powinieneś się przespać. 

Powiedział kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Alec'a. Ten jedynie skinął głową na zgodę podnosząc się z krzesła. Nie żegnali się ze sobą. Nie miało to większego sensu skoro i tak za kilka godzin znowu się zobaczą. 

Jace w milczeniu zajął miejsce Alec'a. Stary fotel był ciepły. Nadal nagrzany ciepłem ciała Alec'a. 

~~~*~~~

Kilka godzin później Jace z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że nieznajomy budzi się. Delikatny ruch oczu pod powiekami był pierwszym znakiem, następny był nierównomierny oddech oraz skurcz mięśni. Jace czekał, nie przyśpieszał oczywistego. 

Nie robiło mu różnicy czy chłopak odpowie na jego pytania w tej chwili czy za kilka godzin, faktem było, że odpowie na nie czy mu się to podobało czy nie. 

Gdy chłopak usiał spuszczając swoje nogi z łóżka, ich oczy spotkały się. 

Miodowy brąz z ciemną zielenią. Przez chwilę toczyli niemą bitwę, choć oboje nie wiedzieli o co walczą, nie chcieli okazać się tym słabszym. Pierwszy zamrugał Jace, na co cicho zaklął pod nosem, nie lubił być w czymkolwiek gorszy. Nieznajomy odchrząknął i zaśmiał się. 

\- Skoro już się pobawiliśmy... Możesz mi wytłumaczyć gdzie ja właściwie jestem? 

Spytał ciężkim, basowym głosem, od którego włoski na karku Jace'a stanęły dęba. Głos nie był nieprzyjemny, był donośny i idealnie wyważony - pasował do jego idealnej twarzy. 

Jace z przekąsem musiał przyznać, że facet jest idealny nawet bardziej niż on sam. 

\- Instytut, Nowy Jork. Witamy... 

Powiedział z sarkazmem. Już irytowała go obecność chłopaka w jego "domu". 

\- Spoko... Ale gdzie dokładnie? Muszę jakoś wrócić do domu, a wiesz, że Nowy Jork jest całkiem duży. 

Odpowiedział biorąc z szafki nocnej kilka rzeczy, które Hogh wyciągnął z jego kieszeni. Między innymi portfel i telefon. 

Odblokował urządzenie sprawdzając godzinę. Zirytowany przedłużającym się milczeniem blond chłopaka uniósł na niego wzrok z nad telefonu. Kątem oka zauważył, że dochodzi 12. 

\- Więc... 

Pogonił blondyna. 

Jace przyglądał się nieznajomemu z niezrozumieniem. Idealny kandydat na Nocnego Łowcę nie wie gdzie znajduje się siedziba Instytutu? Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć. Również tego jak on chce wrócić do domu nie potrafił pojąć. 

\- Hogh może otworzyć dla ciepie przejście... Do Idrisu...

Chłopak wyglądał na lekko wytrąconego z równowagi. 

\- Nie mieszkam w Idris, cokolwiek to jest. Mam mieszkanie na Manhattan'ie. 

===_===_===_===

\- Tak więc, podsumowując wszystko. Wampiry, wilkołaki, czarownicy, wróżki i inne magiczne stwory istnieją, wy jesteście Nocnymi Łowcami, którzy chronią świat przed demonami, a teraz jesteśmy w Instytucie czyli inaczej nazywanej siedzibie Nocnych Łowców w Nowym Jorku?

\- Tak.

Potwierdził Jace wracając spojrzeniem do twarzy nowego znajomego.

\- Na prawdę nie wiem co bierzesz, młody, ale radzę ci to odstawić. Muszę się zbierać. Odprowadzisz mnie do drzwi?

Spytał zawiązując sznurówki butów.   
Drzwi otworzyły się. Stała w nich niewielka postać ciemnowłosej dziewczyny. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko na widok przytomnego młodzieńca.

\- Izzy... on jest dziwny..

Powiedział Jace do swojej przyszywanej siostry wstając z niewygodnego krzesła.

Dziewczyna weszła do sali, kołysząc swoimi biodrami na wysokich szpilkach.

\- Może źle się do tego zabrałeś Jace?

Powiedziała do chłopaka, po czym odwróciła spojrzenie na nieznajomego.

\- Jestem Izzy, a to mój brat Jace. A ty, jak się nazywasz?

Spytała z uśmiechem.

\- Markus. Możesz mi mówić Mark.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

\- Więc ten cały Jace, on na prawdę nic nie bierze? Wygadywał takie dziwne rzeczy, że szczerze wątpię w to czy jest zdrowy na umyśle.

Powiedział z uśmiechem Mark. Izzy odwzajemniła się tym samym.

\- Jace... Po prostu jest dość dosadny. Wracając do wcześniejszego tematu: nigdy nie spotkałeś się z podziemnym światem? Z Dziećmi nocy, demonami... nigdy?

Mark zaprzeczył ruchem głowy.

\- A ta blizna?

Drążyła dalej dziewczyna.

\- Mam ją odkąd pamiętam... Ojciec mówił, że powstała w wypadku... kiedy zginęła moja matka... Miałem wtedy kilka miesięcy, więc nawet tego nie pamiętam...

Odpowiedział szczerze.

Izzy prowadziła ich krętymi korytarzami. Minęli dziesiątki takich samych drzwi do pokoi mieszkalnych. Przed nimi korytarz zaczynał się rozszerzać przekształcając się w plac do ćwiczeń.

W oczy rzucały się całe rzędy stojaków z różnego rodzaju bronią.

\- Niezła kolekcja.

Pochwalił Mark.

\- Może poćwiczymy zanim wrócisz do domu?

Spytała z nadzieją Izzy.

Mark skinął krótko głową podchodząc do stojaków. Przejechał dłonią po jednym z mieczy śledząc jego zaokrąglający się kształt. Nie zawiesił na nim spojrzenia na długo. Przyjrzał się dzidom oraz pałkom, jednak najdłużej zatrzymał się przy łuku.

\- Piękna broń.

Pochwalił.

\- Miecze są jednak jedynie ozdobą. Są zbyt kruche i źle wyprofilowane by móc nimi walczyć. Broń drzewna jest świetnie wykonana jednak wygląda na zaniedbaną. Jedynie on (wskazał na łuk) jest prawdziwą czarną perłą...

Powiedział podnosząc go ze stojaku, chwycił cięciwę naprężając ją, testując po czym ustawił się w odpowiedni sposób, naprężył cięciwę i wypuścił niewidzialną strzałę.

\- Nie ruszaj MOJEGO łuku!

Do uszu Izzy i Marka dotarł zdenerwowany głos z drugiego końca sali. Oboje spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku.   
Mark musiał się siłą powstrzymywać przed jęknięciem z zachwytu. Przed nim stał prawdziwy Bóg. Rozczochrane włosy nie poddające się prawu grawitacji, lśniące niebieskie oczy oraz czerwone policzki.

"Piękny..." pomyślał nie kontrolując się.

\- Jest piękny...

Powiedział cicho.

\- twój łuk. To naprawdę porządna broń.

Dodał pośpiesznie oddając mu broń.

~~~*~~~**~~~*~~~

Hodge był nieugięty.

\- Jesteś Nocnym Łowcom. Potrzebujemy pomocy, dlatego powinieneś zostać. Podszkolić się i walczyć z nami.

\- A co z moim życiem? Mam studia, prace... Co mam z tym wszystkim zrobić? Zrezygnować? Tak po prostu?

\- Tak. Musisz... niedługo w mieście może rozpętać się wojna, a nas jest zbyt mało by ją wygrać...

Mark skinął głową.

\- Pomogę wam... trochę.

Po krótkim namyśle dodał.

\- Ale muszę zabrać rzeczy z mojego mieszkania. Przynajmniej część...

\- Izzy i Alec pojadą z tobą. W razie aktywności demonów będą cię osłaniać...

===_===_===_===

~ Część tato!

~ Mark? Coś się stało? Dlaczego nie wpadłeś wczoraj?

~ Przepraszam, coś mi wypadło...

<na chwilę zapanowała cisza po obu stronach słuchawki>

~ Udało mi się! Zdobyłem stypendium na MIT.

~ To niesamowite, Mark!!

<Słuchawka Marka zatrzeszczała przez chwilę>

~ Tak się cieszę, synku! Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?

~ Teraz... Właśnie pakuję rzeczy... jutro możesz komuś wynająć moje mieszkanko...

~ Och, nie masz nawet czasu żeby się z nami pożegnać...

~ Przepraszam. Przyjadę najszybciej jak będę mógł... może na święta uda mi się wyrwać...

~ Powodzenia. Pokaż im na co cię stać. Mama była by z ciebie taka dumna...

<Mark westchnął ciężko do telefonu>

~ Wiem tato. Pozdrów ode mnie wujka... i Mirandę. Muszę już kończyć, do usłyszenia!

<zawołał tylko odkładając słuchawkę>

===_===_===_===

W niewielkim mieszkanku zaroiło się od kartonów. Izzy pakowała szybko całe naręcza książek do pudeł zaklejając taśmą już pełne.

-Tą półkę możesz zostawić Izzy. Są na niej tylko te książki, których nie mogłem dyskretnie wyrzucić.

Powiedział z uśmiechem pomagając dziewczynie ułożyć wierzę z kartonowych pudeł.

\- Dużo rzeczy udało ci się tu uzbierać... Długo tu mieszkasz?

Zapytała składając kilka poduszek obok kartonów.

\- Od 16-tych urodzin... Ojciec kupił mi to mieszkanko... Tak było wygodniej dla nas obu.

Mark zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym widząc wychodzącego z kartonem w rękach Alec'a kontynuował.

\- Wychował mnie, ale... Nie byliśmy sobie zbyt bliscy, dlatego postanowiłem usunąć się. Nadal czasami dzwoni...Jemy razem obiady raz w miesiącu... i to właściwie tyle. 

Otworzył szafę zgarniając z niej wszystkie ubrania do torby sportowej.

\- Tak jest nam wygodniej. On ma nową kobietę, ja... swoich znajomych.

Dodał odkładając kolejny pakunek. Zdjął z biurka ramkę ze zdjęciem. Lekko przejechał po nim dłonią, odkładając ją do pudełka. 

\- Masz chłopaka?

Zapytała niezbyt delikatnie Izzy.

\- Nie. Rozstaliśmy się jakiś czas temu... on studiuje po drugiej stronie stawu. Myślę, że tak jest wygodniej dla nas obu.

Skończył gdy Alec ponownie wszedł do mieszkania. Spakował kilka ostatnich rzeczy do kartonu i sam zajął się wynoszeniem rzeczy do samochodu.

Cieszył się, że udało mu się kupić duży samochód. Teraz dzięki temu dali radę zapakować wszystko do jeepa i bez zwłoki ruszyć w stronę nowego życia...

~~~*~~~

Na miejscu Jace pomógł im z wnoszeniem kartonów do środka, żeby nie zwracali na siebie uwagi, robiąc to przez zbyt długi czas. Problem pojawił się dopiero później. 

Instytut nie miał zaplanowanego miejsca parkingowego, a Mark kategorycznie odmówił sprzedania swojego ukochanego Jeepa. 

\- Nie ma nawet mowy Hogh. To mój skarb! 

Mówił z pełnym zaangażowaniem.   
Nie zmieniało to jednak jego sytuacji. Nie mógł zostawić swojego samochodu na poboczu, bo z pewnością został by szybko odholowany, a wtedy jego ojciec dowiedział by się prawdy. Nie miał też żadnego znajomego w okolicy, który by go nie wydał... 

\- Nie ma innej możliwości. Instytut to nie żaden parking podziemny! 

\- Właśnie! Podziemni nie mają swoich parkingów? 

Spytał podłapując szybko temat. Starszy mężczyzna zastanowił się przez chwilę po czym odezwał się do kruka siedzącego na jego ramieniu. Ten zatrzepotał czarnymi skrzydłami, wzbijając się w powietrze. Szybko jednak wrócił, trzymając w szponach niezbyt grubą książkę. 

\- To spis wszystkich magicznych miejsc, wraz z informacjami ich umieszczenia oraz numerami do właścicieli. Miłej zabawy. 

Powiedział mężczyzna podając mu przedmiot. 

Mark szybko przekartkował tom. Nie wyglądał na duży, jedna w środku znajdowało się co najmniej tysiąc pozycji. 

"To potrwa..." 

Pomyślał zły, nie miał jednak zamiaru się poddawać. 

~~~*~~~

W sali ćwiczebnej panowała niczym niezmącona ciemność gdy Mark do niej wszedł niedługo po północy. Szybko zapalił jedną ze stojących na niskim stoliku świec, po czym umieścił ją na środku pomieszczenia, na podłodze. Wydobył swój miecz z pochwy i rozpoczął codzienne ćwiczenia. 

Cięcie, parada, piruet, cięcie, blok, uskok, blok... 

Tańczył po całym pomieszczeniu nierzadko naskakując na ściany, w ucieczce przed niewidocznym wrogiem. Atakował, kontrował, nacierał, bronił się... 

Zabójczy taniec... 

Jego skupienie przerwało delikatnie, ledwo słyszalne skrzypienie podłogi.   
Wykorzystując szybkość, którą nabył podczas wykonywania jednego ze zgrabnych uników, odwrócił się w stronę dźwięku. Ze zdziwieniem musiał przyznać, że nikogo tam nie było. 

Zgrzyt miecza ściąganego ze stojaka zmusił go do bardzo szybkiego obrotu o ponad 180 stopni. Przy stojaku stał Alec, co Mark przyjął z lekkim rozluźnieniem spiętych mięśni. 

\- Co ty tu robisz, o tej porze? 

Spytał szybko, opuszczając miecz na podłogę. 

\- A ty? 

Odparował Alec. 

\- Ej! Zapytałem pierwszy! 

Zawołał, robiąc dwa niewielkie kroki w stronę młodszego chłopaka. 

\- Przyszedłem poćwiczyć bez wszechobecnego Jace'a... 

Powiedział Alec, również nieco podchodząc do nowego znajomego. Miecz w jego dłoni luźno zwisał nad podłogą. 

\- Ja również... Pozwolisz? 

Zapytał, kierując krótkie skinienie w stronę miecza chłopaka. Alec nie odpowiedział, skinął tylko krótko głową. 

\- Miecze jakie tu używacie... Nie sprawdzają się zbyt dobrze w walce. Spójrz na tą część... 

Mówiąc to podszedł do Aleca, kładąc dłoń tuż za jego na rękojeści miecza, swój odkładając na podłogę. Drugą dłonią obrysował zaginający się fragment miecza. 

\- Jak myślisz co by się stało jeśli uderzył bym moim mieczem w tą część twojego? 

Spytał, lecz widząc niezrozumienie za twarzy chłopaka zaczął powoli tłumaczyć, tak jak jemu tłumaczył to wuj. 

\- Jeśli tak by się stało, twój miecz wpadł by w niesamowicie trudne do opanowania drgania. Nie dałbyś rady utrzymać go w dłoniach. Widzisz? Nadaje się do rąbania trawy ewentualnie trzciny, ale nie do walki... Każdy przeciwnik będzie w stanie cię rozbroić w kilka sekund. 

Mówiąc to wykonał kilka powolnych ruchów mieczem Nocnego Łowcy. Widząc w półmroku niewielki rumieniec na twarzy Alec'a, wycofał się, pozwalając mu samemu trzymać miecz, po czym szybko wrócił do swojego. 

\- Chciałbyś się zmierzyć? 

Zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem. 

\- Właściwie... dlaczego nie. 

Odpowiedział po dłuższej chwili chłopak. 

\- Zwycięzca może rozkazać jedną rzecz przegranemu? 

Zaproponował Alec szybko, zanim zdążył się zastanowić. 

\- Proszę bardzo. 

Odpowiedział Mark, stając w neutralnej pozycji. Szybko mógł z niej przejść zarówno do ataku jak i do obrony. Alec przez chwilę się wahał po czym zaatakował frontalnie.

\- Brak bloku. 

Powiedział tylko Markus uderzając go jelcem w klatkę piersiową. Chłopak cofnął się kilka kroków pod wpływem siły ciosu po czym zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. Mark szybko opuścił miecz podchodząc do niego. Alec trzymał się jedną dłonią za pierś starając się przywrócić sobie równomierny oddech. 

\- Spokojnie. Wdech! 

Powiedział, obejmując go jednym ramieniem. Przytrzymywał go, pomagając Alec'owi zachować równowagę. Dopiero po chwili pomógł chłopakowi usiąść na podłodze. 

\- Bardzo zabolało? Przepraszam... 

Powiedział ponownie. 

\- Nie... to... bardziej zaskoczenie... 

Powiedział lekko przerywając, dla zaczerpnięcia głębszego oddechu.   
Mark opadł na podłogę obok młodszego kolegi. 

\- Mój wujek zawsze mawiał: "Jeśli wystarczająco mocno oberwiesz na treningu, podczas turnieju będziesz najlepszy.", a mój ojciec tylko go nakręcał... Na początku wracałem z treningów cały w siniakach. Dopiero kiedy przestałem ojciec uwierzył, że się czegoś nauczyłem... 

Alec z uwagą słuchał słów kolegi. Jak z za mgły przypłynęło do niego wspomnienie ojca i wypowiadane przez niego często słowa: "Uderz ich mocniej, a będą mogli fruwać wyżej." 

\- Rozumiem... 

Alec podwinął koszulkę, próbując zobaczyć w mdłym świetle jego kształtującego się siniaka na żebrach. 

\- Bez strachu, następnym razem będzie lepiej! 

Pocieszył go Mark. Siedzieli przez trochę w ciszy, ciesząc się po prostu spokojem. 

\- Pora do łóżek. 

Zadecydował Markus. Podniósł się, pomagając Alec'owi zrobić to samo. Zabrał swój miecz oraz świecę, ruszając w stronę sypialni. Czuł za sobą milczącego Alec'a. 

\- Dobranoc. 

Usłyszał za sobą, na co odwrócił się szybko. Alec stał przed jednymi z drzwi. Plakietka na nich z jego imieniem, jasno dała do zrozumienia Markowi, że dotarli do jego sypialni. 

\- Dobranoc. 

Odpowiedział, równie cicho, uśmiechając się delikatnie do kolegi. 

\- Niech ci się przyśni coś przyjemnego... 

Dodał odwracając się. Jego pokój od pokoju Alec'a oddzielały jedynie trzy inne pokoje. Już po chwili był w jego, jeszcze zupełnie nie urządzonym, pokoju. Odłożył miecz, po czym padł bez rozbierania się na łóżko... 

To był ciężki dzień, zasłużył na odrobinę odpoczynku...  


	2. Rozdział 1

Czas zdawał się płynąć inaczej. Od przybycia do instytutu i przyjęciu do siebie faktu, że w jakiś sposób jest częścią nieistniejącego dla niego wcześniej świata, Mark nie był w stanie postrzegać czasu tak samo.

Ranki i przedpołudnia spędzał w bibliotece z Hogh'em, który pomagał mu nadgonić wszystkie historyczne wydarzenia oraz fakty, o których powinien wiedzieć. Południa najczęściej spędzał z "rodzeństwem" w kuchni, ucząc Izzy tworzyć jadalne, a niekiedy nawet całkiem smaczne dania. Po południu ćwiczyli wszyscy razem w sali treningowej, poznając swoje słabe i mocne strony oraz ucząc się walczyć razem, jak drużyna. Wieczory wszyscy spędzali osobno, Mark w tym czasie najczęściej próbował eksperymentować z runami. Nie mógł nakładać ich jeszcze na siebie przez brak stelli oraz runy Anioła, którą jak mówił Hogh dostanie już niedługo... W nocy często spotykał się z Alec'em w sali treningowej gdzie uczył go walki mieczem.

Alexander był świetnym łucznikiem, jednak walka na krótki dystans z mieczem w dłoni była jego słabością. Dlatego zawsze trzymał się z tyłu. Było to z jednej strony dobre, ponieważ inni mogli powierzyć mu swoje plecy i być pewnym, że poradzi sobie z ochranianiem ich, z drugiej jednak, jeśli ktoś zaatakował by Alec'a z bliska i ten nie miał by możliwości naciągnięcia cięciwy by w niego wystrzelić... Byłby martwy.

Mark postanowił zrobić wszystko by Alec był bezpieczny, a jako, że nie mógł go związać i kazać mu zostać w domu, gdy reszta udała by się na polowanie... musiał nauczyć go walczyć, a przynajmniej się bronić.

Mieli szczęście, od kilku dni w mieście panował spokój, sami również nie wybierali się na polowania... nie chcąc prowokować reakcji.

Dopiero po miesiącu treningów oraz nauki Hogh uznał, że jest gotowy...

~~~*~~~

Wszyscy odczuwali lekkie podniecenie. Nadanie pierwszej runy było wielkim świętem dla rodziny, powodem do dumy. Jednak Mark był... z dala od ojca, który mógł by mu powiedzieć jak dumny z niego jest, a jego matka nie żyła od lat. Nie miał też rodzeństwa, które mogło by się tym zająć...

W tajemnicy Jace, Izzy i Alec postanowili uczcić ten dzień. Po 20 Alec poprosił Marka by wybrał się z nim na krótki obchód.

Robili to codziennie, zamieniając się partnerami, dlatego Markus zgodził się bez przeszkód. Nie krążyli długo. Zaledwie przeszli kilkoma ulicami Brooklynu. Ich krótki spacerek skończył się pod drzwiami jednego z barów, stworzonych przez podziemnych dla innych podziemnych. Nocni Łowcy nieczęsto w nich gościli, może poza Jace'm. On uwielbiał takie miejsca... 

\- Wejdziemy?

Spytał Alec, rumieniąc się delikatnie.

Gdy na jego policzkach pojawiała się czerwień, oczy stawały się nieco zamglone i spuszczał je w dół, Mark nie był w stanie niczego mu odmówić.

\- Jasne.

Odpowiedział więc tylko, otwierając drzwi i przytrzymując je przed Alec'em. Szybko zajęli miejsca przy jednym ze stolików w rogu lokalu. Zapewniał niewielką prywatność, jedyne na co mogli liczyć w takim miejscu. 

\- Zaczekaj. Zamówię coś dla nas... 

Powiedział Mark zostawiając Alec'a samego przy stoliku. Odchodząc zauważył jak chłopak niezbyt dyskretnie rozgląda się po lokalu. Nie było to jednak nic czego się nie spodziewał, zignorował więc to. 

\- Coś dla ciebie, przystojniaku?

Spytała młoda barmanka gdy tylko stanął przy barze. 

\- Coś z małą ilością alkoholu...  najlepiej coś słodkiego, a dla mnie Highlander. 

Dziewczyna skinęła krótko głową po czym wzięła dwie, kryształowe, szklanki i zaczęła się prawdziwa magia. Bardzo szybko zgromadziła wszystkie butelki które były jej potrzebne do przygotowania drinków. 

\- Pierwsza randka? 

Zagadnęła jednocześnie wrzucając do jednej ze szklanek lód i oliwkę. Mark już wiedział, że to jego Highlander. W dłoniach dziewczyny pojawiły się dwie butelki, whisky i gin, którymi zaczęła powoli polewać oliwkę. 

\- Można tak powiedzieć... Choć nie jestem pewien, to nie ja zapraszałem... 

Odpowiedział, mrugając do niej okiem i wskazując ruchem głowy kierunek w którym powinna spojrzeć by zobaczyć jego towarzysza. 

\- Nefilim? To nie jest zbyt dobry pomysł... 

Powiedziała, mieszając kilka różnych kolorowych substancji w drugiej, nieco wyższej szklance. Udekorowała ją niewielką truskawką po czym posypała różowym cukrem. 

\- Hmm, możliwe... ale kto nie próbuje nie żałuje. 

Odpowiedział, kładąc na blat banknot. Dziewczyna skinęła na niego tylko krótko głową, podając mu szklanki. 

\- Powodzenia... 

Mark zaśmiał się wracając szybko do stolika. 

Alec już na niego czekał, tupiąc lekko nogą. 

\- Coś się stało? 

Zagadnął Mark stawiając przed nim napój. 

\- Em... ja... nie nic... 

Alec szybko sięgnął po szklankę, wąchając trzy-kolorowy napój. Unosiła się nad nim delikatna różowa mgiełka z roztapiającego się cukru. 

\- To dobrze... 

Odpowiedział Mark, udając, że nic nie widzi. 

Ich "pierwsza randka"była dość... niezręczna. Alec nie odzywał się w ogóle, a kilka prób zagajenia tematu przez Marka skończyło brutalnie rozbitym o mur złego humoru Alec'a. Drinki szybko się skończyły i równie szybko skończyła się ich randka. Wracając w ciszy do instytutu Mark nie wiedział czy zrobił coś co zdenerwowało Nocnego Łowcę czy po prostu czół  się niezręcznie... 

\- Opowiesz mi? 

Alec spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc co ma na myśli. 

\- O uroczystości nadania pierwszej runy... 

Gdy to powiedział, zauważył wyraźne drgnięcie mięśni Alec'a, jakby dopiero teraz sobie o tym przypomniał. 

\- Em... To jest... Przyjedzie jeden z Cichych Braci. Wypowiesz przysięgę i wypali ci runę... To nie jest, aż tak wielkie i ważne jak zawsze wszyscy mówią... po prostu... przysięgasz lojalność Clave...

Opowiedział, powoli, jakby starając się przywołać bardzo stare wspomnienia. 

\- Rozumiem... 

Do drzwi Instytutu panowała między nimi niezmącona już niczym cisza. Oboje zbyt pogrążeni w swoich myślach, nie zauważyli podążającej za nimi jasnowłosej postaci. Jace nie chcąc być zauważonym przez Alec'a skradał się za nimi. Miał jednak wielkie szczęście. Nikt nie zauważył go gdy wskoczył za śmietnik niedaleko drzwi Instytutu, czekając aż pozostali dwaj Nefili znikną za drzwiami. 

~~~*~~~

Prze całą noc Mark nie był w stanie z mróżyć oka. Nieczęsto mu się to zdarzało. Jednak wiedział, że następny dzień, a właściwie uroczystość nadania runy, zaważy nad jego przyszłością.

Nie wiedział co by się stało, gdyby okazało się jednak, że nie jest potomkiem Nefilim. Miał jednak nadzieję, że byłby w stanie wrócić do poprzedniego życia...

Z jękiem wstał z łóżka, uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma sensu dłużej próbować zapaść w sen. Powoli zaczął rozważać czego najbardziej brakowało by mu jeśli musiał by opuścić to miejsce.

>Jace... jest irytujący, ale po czasie, właściwie można się do niego przekonać. Izzy jest niesamowita, ale i przerażająca... Alec... jest, kimś kogo szukałem przez baardzo długi czas i właściwie przestałem wierzyć, że kiedyś odnajdę...<

Pomyślał, ubierając szybko czarną koszulę i materiałowe, ciemno siwe spodnie. Ze smutkiem rozstał się ze swoim mieczem, zostawiając go na stojaku.

Musiał w końcu przyznać przed samym sobą, że jego uczucia względem Alec'a od początku nie były takie same jak względem Jace'a czy Izzy.

Z westchnieniem wyszedł z pokoju, zerkając krótko na zegar, wskazówki pokazywały - 6:15. Powoli skierował się do pokoju jedynej osoby, w całym instytucie, do której każdy mógł wejść o każdej porze bez strachu o własne życie.

Izzy już pierwszego dnia zapewniła go, że może do niej przyjść pogadać o wszystkim. Obiecała też zachować wszystko, a przynajmniej większość, dla siebie. Dlatego teraz stał przed jej drzwiami...

Zapukał szybko kilka razy, po czym nacisnął klamkę. Izzy, jak zawsze o tej porze, siedziała już przy toaletce. Spojrzała na niego przez odbicie w lustrze, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- Co tam przystojniaku? Stresujesz się?

Spytała, wracając do malowania rzęs.

\- Może trochę...

Odpowiedział, siadając na jej łóżku.

\- Mów...

Poleciła tylko, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia. Mark opadł plecami na miękki materac, stopy wciąż mając na podłodze.

\- Nie wiem... Alec wczoraj podczas obchodu zaprosił mnie do baru... tego na Ist Monrou*, po czym chyba się na mnie za coś obraził... nie wiem... nie nadążam...

Powiedział zasłaniają oczy ramieniem.

\- Flirtowałeś z kimś w barze?

Spytała neutralnym tonem. Zaczęła powolnymi ruchami nakładać na usta ciemną szminkę.

\- Nie jestem dupkiem, Izzy. Zresztą, nawet o tym nie pomyślałem... zamieniłem kilka zdań z barmanką, gdy przygotowywała dla nas drinki...

\- Mógł się o to wkrurzyć... a może doszedł do wniosku, że jednak wolisz kobiety i czuł się oszukany?

Podpowiedziała Izzy.

\- Mógł? To śmieszne... mam zrobić sobie tabliczkę z napisem "100% gej" żeby był pewny, że nie kręcą mnie kobiety? Bez obrazy, oczywiście Izzy, jesteś naprawdę piękną kobietą, ale zdecydowanie nie dla mnie.

Powiedział z uśmiechem, podnosząc się z łóżka. Izzy obrzuciła go krótkim spojrzeniem, uśmiechając się delikatnie na komplement.

\- Tabliczka może być dobrym pomysłem.

Odparła ze śmiechem.

\- Mój brat jest dość tępy, jeśli chodzi o TE sprawy, dlatego myślę, że przyda mu się nieco pomocy...

\- Zwłaszcza po tej sprawie z Jace'm, tak?

Spytał.

\- Tak. Nie ma talentu do miłości... z pewnością myśli, że znowu zakochał się w nieodpowiednim mężczyźnie...

Mark podniósł się szybko z łóżka otrzepał spodnie po czym podszedł do Izzy. Delikatnie objął ją ramieniem od tyłu, przytulając ją.

\- Dziękuję...

Wyszeptał jej niemalże do ucha, po czym odsunął się uciekając z pokoju.

Był już nieco spokojniejszy. Miał też w głowie zaczątek planu, jak uświadomić Alec'a o swoich uczuciach względem niego... Teraz jednak czekała go jeszcze ceremonia...

~~~*~~~

W głównej sali zebrali się wszyscy obecni w Instytucie. Hogh, Izzy, Alec i Jace stali pod jedną ze ścian pomieszczenia. Wysłannik Cichych Braci, Brat Jeremiasz stał przy posągu anioła, który w swoich dłoniach dzierżył kamienny Kielich Anioła.

Przy mężczyźnie w płaszczu, okrywającym całe jego ciało, nawet Markus wyglądał mizernie. Niecałe dwa metry wzrostu na nic mu się nie zdały, ponieważ Brat Jeremiasz wyglądał jak istota naciągnięte do granic możliwości. Jego ciało było niesamowicie duże, jednak chude, wręcz patykowate. Wyglądał niczym wyciosany przez czas głaz, który ożył. 

Mark zawahał się jedynie na sekundę gdy go zobaczył, jednak poczuł kpiący uśmieszek Jace'a - nie musiał nawet na niego patrzeć by być pewnym, że malował się on na jego ustach.   
Mężczyzna spoglądał w kierunku Markusa zaszytymi oczami. Widok był naprawdę makabryczny, jednak w jakiś sposób magiczny. Cichy Brat przywołał go do siebie. 

~Witaj Markusie. 

Odezwał się cichym, zmęczonym głosem wewnątrz głowy Marka. Ledwo udało mu się rozejrzeć dookoła szukając źródła dźwięku. Nieraz czytał o tej umiejętności Cichych Braci, jednak czytać, a doświadczyć czegoś to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy. 

\- Em... Witaj, Bracie Jeremiaszu... 

Odpowiedział równie cicho. 

~Przystąp do przysięgi. 

Polecił mężczyzna, wyciągając swoją stellę. Kryształ na jej końcu zalśnił jasnym światłem gdy Brat Jeremiasz zaczął używać na niej swoją moc. Markus szybko powtórzył sobie w pamięci słowa, do których nauczenia się na pamięć zmusił go Hogh... 

\- Powierzam Aniołowi moje życie i przyrzekam przestrzegać niebiańskich praw. Przyjmuję ten znak na Jego cześć. Aby Jego blask był we mnie. Proszę Go o mądrość, bym gdy dołączę do Nocnych Łowców - Strażników Pokoju, mógł z rozwagą chronić pokoju.  Przysięgam moją lojalność Clave. Proszę Anioła o to bym mógł dochować tej, najważniejszej w mym życiu, przysięgi.* 

Mężczyzna uniósł swoją stellę, nakreślając nią w powietrzu symbol runy Anioła, po czym nie przerywając świetlistej wstęgi, nakreślił ją również na ramieniu Markusa. Przez chwilę w powietrzu uniósł się delikatny zapach palonej skóry. 

Niewyobrażalny ból przeszył ramię Markusa, pulsujący i wbijający się - niczym miliony malutkich igiełek, które jednocześnie chciały znaleźć się w jego ciele. Nie trwało to jednak długo, już po chwili od znaku, który pulsował czerwonym, blaknącym żarem, zaczęło rozchodzić się kojące ciepło. 

Nie minęła chwila, a przy boku Markusa pojawili się wszyscy obecni w instytucie. Hogh poklepał go po ramieniu, mierząc go przy tym tak skanującym spojrzeniem, że gdyby Mark wiedział, że to nie możliwe wierzył by, że mężczyzna obserwuje jego duszę. Izzy rzuciła mu się na szyję, przytulając go mocno. Trajkotała jak zakręcona, co chwilę mu gratulując i zapewniając, że muszą wybrać się na polowanie by mógł przetestować wszystkie runy. 

Alec i Jace czekali cierpliwie na koniec "napadu" ich siostry. Gdy to się stało, oni również krótko pogratulowali Markowi. Gdy wszyscy już po kilka razy poklepali go energicznie po plecach, Mark chciał po prostu uciec i zaszyć się w oranżerii. Najlepiej z Alexandrem. 

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie do swoich myśli. 

\- No dobra, wystarczy tego dobrego. 

Powiedział Jace, Hogh przytaknął mu krótko, przekazując niewilekie pudełeczko Izzy. 

\- Mamy coś dla ciebie! 

Zawołała dziewczyna, nie dała mu jednak prezentu. Przekazała go Alec'owi, po czym złapała za ramiona Jace'a i Hogh'a po czym szybko wyciągnęła ich z pomieszczenia. 

\- Gratulacje...

Powiedział tylko Alec, podając mu pudełko. Mark uśmiechnął się do niego, przyjmując prezent. Niespiesznie rozerwał papier zsuwając z niego wcześniej dużą czerwoną kokardkę, którą ubrał na nadgarstek - imitując w ten sposób bransoletkę. Wewnątrz znajdowała się drewniana szkatułka, a wewnątrz niej, na czarnym materiale leżała stella. Piękna metalowa pałka z niewielkim kryształem na końcu. 

Mark wyjął ją z pudełka, zważył w dłoni. Była ciężka, jednak dobrze leżała w jego dłoni. 

\- Dziękuję, Alec. 

Powiedział, unosząc na niego wzrok, dotychczas skupiony na prezencie. Alec nie odezwał się, a jego wzrok krążył daleko. Wyglądał na nieobecnego duchem. 

\- Czy... moglibyśmy porozmawiać? 

Spytał, próbując zdobyć uwagę Alec'a. Ten drgnął lekko, jakby wybudzony z głębokiego snu. Szybko jego spojrzenie skupiło się na twarzy Marka, unikając jednak jego spojrzenia. 

\- O czym? 

Spytał. 

\- O nas... wiem, że wczoraj zawaliłem. Chcę... to naprawić... 

Powiedział szybko, bojąc się, że Alec mu przerwie. 

\- Nas? 

\- Tak, Alec. O NAS... 

\- Nie ma żadnych nas... 

Powiedział szybko, próbując zakończyć temat. 

\- Ale może być.

Odpowiedział Mark, delikatnie łapiąc go za nadgarstek. Stellę oraz pudełko szybko wcisnął do kieszeni, po czym drugą dłonią objął drugi nadgarstek Alec'a. 

\- Puść mnie! 

Zażądał, próbując się uwolnić. 

\- Gdy tylko mnie wysłuchasz... Wiem, że wśród Nocnych Łowców hołduje się stare zasady, nie jesteś jednak w stanie zmienić tego kim jesteś, Alec. Lubię cię... Czy dasz mi chociaż szansę, by ci to udowodnić? 

Spytał, uwalniając dłonie Aleca i robiąc szybki krok do tyłu. Przez dłuższą chwilę stali w milczeniu, jedynie wpatrując się w swoje oczy. 

\- Proszę, przemyśl to Alec. Nie możesz przez całe życie uciekać przed sobą samym... 

Powiedział, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Alec został sam z wielką burzą w swoim umyśle... 

Bez wpływu woli, jego nogi skierowały go pod drzwi pokoju Izzy. Wiedział, że w tej chwili, jedynie ona jest w stanie pomóc mu ogarnąć wszystko co działo się wewnątrz niego... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ist Monrou - nie wiem, wymyśliłam :p   
> * Przysięgę stworzyłam korzystając z wypowiedzianych, w serialu przez Max'a, słów. Zmodyfikowałam je jedynie nieco :P  


End file.
